f1fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WesleyBranton
Hello and welcome to my talk page. This is where you can communicate with me. ---- Well... (Read) Hi there, welcome to the Wiki. I see you created an article which got deleted. Personally, I have to side with Matt on this issue. I crave for this wiki to have just about everything F1-related, but, to be honest, this is a bit excessive. It would be akin to writing a list of the teams who have competed in GP2 – the subject itself (in your case the Race Edit) is notable but the list is not. My sincere apologies about this. If you want, I can give you a copy of the deleted page for the wiki you created so all that hard work doesn't go to waste. —Gyaro Maguus— 17:51, February 9, 2014 (UTC) *I've saved the Wikipedia source to my local hard drive incase the article gets deleted. WesleyBranton (talk) 02:51, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Well, firstly, the title would need reworking. To be honest if the other users like your page, then it can be recreated (I go by consensus, not necessarily what I feel is right). Feel free to create the article on the Race Edit itself (I don't watch them, so I can't help you develop it), but I really need a second opinion on this before I allow myself to recreate it. For the time being, I'll put the song list in the sandbox, so you can continue working on it, and so everyone else can see it (and take a look at The Formula 1 Wiki:Project Flags, it'll save you some hassle). :And as a Wikipedia editor, I'm really not surprised that they deleted it there. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:57, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Your song list article would be better named as "List of Race Edit songs". —Gyaro Maguus— 18:59, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :And save your Wikipedia article into a subpage of yours before it gets deleted... —Gyaro Maguus— 19:01, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I agree that the list could be merged into a Race Edits page, or possibly 2013 Race Edits, etc. page but is not significant enough on its own. When I first read the title I had no idea what the page was about, so maybe a page describing what Race Edits are and who creates them would be useful, and this information could be put to some use there. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 19:32, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply to the RE (Read): We have a different notability system here compared to Wikipedia. Your article, quite frankly, is nowhere near the notability requirements on WP and really ought to be deleted. To a degree, the information is valid here, and what is being done is probably the best option. While they are not on the F1 games articles, the song lists would go on those articles and not in individual articles. Also, as a space-saving idea, I would suggest cutting out one of the two columns that have the GP name and link whichever column remains to the race itself. I'm going to make some other changes to the sandbox. Back to WP. Whether you are sockpuppeteering or not, it looks like you are (that is an observation, not an accusation). Also, most of your arguments are quite poor (no offence intended). Just because an article has been around for some time doesn't mean anything (read WP:HOAX), because there are (potentially) more useless articles again doesn't mean anything, those 4000+ people will not know any better, your "presumed" argument is actually irrelevant, as is the fact it was created independently from F1's organisers. I can't be bothered to look through it anymore, but with those arguments, plus the fact it looks like you are using sockpuppets (again, not an accusation, but an observation), I'm not surprised that you are not being liked. Please note, none of what I have written in this paragraph applies here. As for you final question, our notability guidelines require an F1 (or GP racing) connection, plus a certain amount of relevance. For things like people or organisations, it is really clear cut as to whether a subject is worthy of an article. However, with things like song lists, it is not so clear. I think they do not deserve an article of their own. From this, you can see that we not delete "not inappropriate" stuff. Matt felt the article wasn't appropriate, so he deleted it, and I have no problem with that. This is a unique incident and do not judge our notability and deletion policies on it. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) *So if I added more information about history and importance and other things about the race edits, do you think that this article would be approved? WesleyBranton (talk) 01:14, February 10, 2014 (UTC) **Here, yes (especially if the article is primarily about the Race Edits rather the song list). On Wikipedia, no. There is, quite frankly, nothing you do to the save the Wikipedia article. The Race Edits are not notable enough for it. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:20, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ***Ok. Thank you for your honest opinion. I am working on getting more information about the race edits from the FIA. I don't know if they will respond to my messages, but I am hoping they will. So far, I have some information, but not a lot of sources to match. Hopefully I can get some soon. WesleyBranton (talk) 01:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ****And about the chart colums, should I remove the official race edits or grand prix colum. I am thinking that I should keep the official race name and move the flag to that colum and remove the grand prix colum. Would this be ok? WesleyBranton (talk) 01:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) *****Progress sounds good. I agree with your idea to keep the official race name column. FYI, we don't really need the sources cited, but definitely the information written down. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ******Ok, I'll work on that now WesleyBranton (talk) 01:53, February 10, 2014 (UTC) *******Just finished removing the Grand Prix columns. Working on beginning to add the information, but most likely won't get too far tonight. When you say we don't need sources cited, does that mean no footnotes, but a reference list at the end or does that mean not at all? WesleyBranton (talk) 02:20, February 10, 2014 (UTC) No footnotes, the cite templates don't work properly for some reason and look a little odd. External links at the end of the page is advisable and very much a good idea. Oh, don't forget, like Wikipedia, no deadline. —Gyaro Maguus— 02:28, February 10, 2014 (UTC) *This may sound like a stupid question, but what is a deadline? WesleyBranton (talk) 02:33, February 10, 2014 (UTC) **The latest time or date in which something needs to be completed. I am inferring that there is a lack of such as concept here or at WP. —Gyaro Maguus— 02:40, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ***Ok. I thought maybe it had like a different meaning. I added some sources, but as was the issue in Wikipedia, sources are hard to come by because there are no legal website with these videos. I can find illegal/pirated videos, but I don't want to source illegal content. The information, however is correct because the charts were created and updated as the videos were released, but no one was smart enough to add sources. I hope this is ok. WesleyBranton (talk) 02:45, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ****I have to go for the night. I'll be back on tomorrow. Let me know any changes that you would like done to the article. I hope you like how the article has come along and that it is getting closer to being ok to have an article. Thanks for all of your help so far! Overall, I find that the community here is friendlier than the Wikipedia community. I feel like I may stick around here. WesleyBranton (talk) 02:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) *****Looks good. Nice to hear that you might stay. —Gyaro Maguus— 02:51, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ******Oh don't worry, as long as the treatment here doesn't take a turn for the worse, I'll be staying and contributing here for a LONG time. WesleyBranton (talk) 02:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) *******I think that I've added as much information that I possibly can without repeating information. Any other sections that you think should be added? WesleyBranton (talk) 22:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) It looks good. I'll make my adjustments some time later this week. Please note, try not to delete or remove any talk page messages (it is fair enough as to what you removed, don't put them back, there is no need), and you don't need to put "(read)" in the section title (a simply reply to the message will suffice). —Gyaro Maguus— 01:11, February 11, 2014 (UTC) *Ok thank you. Please just write me back once you have completed the changes. WesleyBranton (talk) 01:30, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Done my changes Well, I've done the changes I would make to the Race Edits in the sandbox. Sorry it took so long, but once I had some free time I felt a little ill and wasn't able to do it until today. I would suggest giving it a readover to check for any errors and I will happily create the "Race Edit" article. —Gyaro Maguus— 19:10, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *I'll create the article after I give it a read over. Thank you for your help and no problem about the delay. WesleyBranton (talk) 20:51, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :*There I read it and fixed a typo. I also made the page "Race Edit". Again thanks for all of your help. WesleyBranton (talk) 20:56, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::You are welcome for the help. Happy editing! —Gyaro Maguus— 22:32, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Grid removal from 2007 United States Grand Prix Sorry to be a real pain, but you see we usually do have the grid after the qualifying results for example 2013 Australian Grand Prix. Just a minor problem ok Rugby Sevens are coming 08:28, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, sorry. Feel free to undo my change. No big deal. WesleyBranton (talk) 14:40, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Infobox driver help The stats will not show until the infobox template is in the article, where a series of templates put the stats in. The data in those templates are specific to the article title and it will not show in the sandbox. The lack of the last race parameter showing is a little more complicated to explain. We didn't want a driver who had one career entry getting a "first race" and "last race" of the same race, but rather, said race to be listed as his "only race". This necessitated a few alterations. The "only race" parameter shows instead of the "first race" parameter when the driver's total entries (as dictated by this template) equals one, in all other situations (including zero) it shows the "first race" parameter. To not show the "last race" parameter when the "only race" parameter is active requires the "last race" parameter to be hidden when the number of entries is either one or zero (or in more simpler terms, the "last race" parameter is only activated when the number of entries is more than one). Since you are only editing the sandbox, the stat read is zero (there is a default result bit at the bottom of the stat templates), and thus the "last race" parameter does not show. All in all, the infobox template is actually working exactly how it should be, and the information will show up when placed in the article. —Gyaro Maguus— 16:37, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :So if i moved the article out of the sandbox, the races would display fine, but can you explain more about how to change the number of races and wins, etc? I am still a little confused about that. Wesley Branton (talk) 16:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::The number of races and wins in the templates are (meant to be) correct and get updated at the end of every race (which is something me or MTracey1 or Matt might do). Hence, you should not need to ever alter the data that is in there. Anyway, Ryan Gregg has created the Tom Pryce article and the template works fine. ::Just a slight note to your Wikipedia re-formatting; please don't. Please try your best to create your articles from scratch (using the preload system you can see when creating a new a new article), and by all means have Wikipedia open on another tab to base your article on but from my point of view, there is next to no point copying from Wikipedia if we wish to actually give users a reason to use us over it. —Gyaro Maguus— 16:53, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::That is all they included? They forgot the rest. I'll add it Wesley Branton (talk) 17:26, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::As for the Wikipedia reformatting, I won't do that anymore. Sorry. I had no idea. Wesley Branton (talk) 17:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) You don't have to do everything via the sandbox The section title of this is one point and another is that I wanted to create the Gilles Villeneuve article, so I am going to. There are a few things that need to go in it that you might miss (like some templates at the bottom). —Gyaro Maguus— 18:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : Can I just create the article and you can edit it because I have already completed a fair amount of work on this article? I also have a great deal of knowledge about the topic because I am a Canadian. Wesley Branton (talk) 18:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Completely forgot you were Canadian (not ), should probably let you make it (I wanted to, but hey, national pride is allowed). I'll make a large adjustment to the intro though, adding things like pronunciation and a bit of legacy (and I doubt you will write it completely neutrally...). —Gyaro Maguus— 18:20, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::I will try to write neutrally. I created the article Gilles Villeneuve, so feel free to delete the sandbox version and make changes to the article. Thank you for your help and you are more than welcome to help edit the page. Wesley Branton (talk) 18:26, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'll save up my version and make my changes when I am ready for it. To be honest, if you are not completely neutral with this article, don't worry, Gilles is still well-loved and admired and we might as well let that sentiment get through. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:34, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, I've carefully placed my intro in (including his younger brother and the circuit being named after him). To note, his death will get an article (one day). If you wish to expand the main text of the article, do so in the appropriate sections (don't change the header levels or the headers themselves). I'll do the stats bits later. —Gyaro Maguus— 19:02, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ok thank you. I have added a section on his helmet design and added some information. Wesley Branton (talk) 19:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Doing stuff like that is fine. —Gyaro Maguus— 19:23, February 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Help The infobox will automatically update after each race the number of races and wins. To answer that question Rugby Sevens are coming 21:49, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for the information. For some reason the infobox doesn't work properly in the sandbox. It is working fine now that it has its own article. Wesley Branton (talk) 04:48, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Images issues Wikia appears to be going through some technical issues at the moment. Try again later today or tomorrow. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:23, February 24, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, thank you. Wesley Branton (talk) 21:50, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Paletti Done. —Gyaro Maguus— 02:15, February 25, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you. And also thank you for completing Helmuth Koinigg's career statistics. It is much appreciated. Wesley Branton (talk) 02:36, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Where do you get your driver statistics from? They are so exact! Wesley Branton (talk) 02:42, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, I didn't see that message. For the career record and the individual races, I use Wikipedia. For the numbers, originally Manipe F1 (the guy stopped updating it, so it is a time capsule but old stats are still as valid as before); nowadays I tend to use STATS F1; I also use Chicane F1 on occasion. Sometimes, I use my F1 "library" of around 90–95 F1 books (which I cannot access at the current time since I am at University). —Gyaro Maguus— 22:46, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Thank you. I'll check those sites out. Wesley Branton (talk) 22:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Admin... Kinda neutral about it, but really, not fully sure just yet, and to be honest, it is probably mainly because you have barely been here a month, maybe because I don't like drastic, unprepared for change, but for whatever reason, I am personally not willing to wield you the power yet, but maybe Marc will be willing, and in that case, then I will have happily have you as admin (if that makes sense). Quite honestly, that bit on the admin page should have been changed ages ago, and neither Randomg nor Matt were given adminship so readily. When that was written, I was the only editor here and basically, back then, it really only took a week or two for me feel that someone has done enough, mainly because I wanted someone who could help me out. These days, it tends to be at least two months, mainly because there are so many things to learn and understand, and after two months you will be fully integrated into the community (that is a generalisation). Feel free to nominate yourself. I will admit you are a very good learner of the specificities and oddities of the wiki and I can trust that if I make an edit that F1-wikifies a page of yours you learn that trick. Maybe the others will view this differently to me. If the rest believe your should have adminship, then I will have no qualms about it. Sorry. As for the Rowan Atkinson article, I am 50:50 on that. I need another opinion on it. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) *Ok. I'll talk to Marc about it. If he won't, I'll stick around longer and try again later. Thanks for your opinion about me. Wesley Branton (talk) 00:09, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::After reading what you wrote to Marc, I would like to note that I am a singular human being. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:18, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Oops! Thanks! Also I need some help with the career results template. I am trying to use it in the Patrick Depailler article that I am working on, but I cannot add the points and position sections. I have tried spacing like you have done in my other articles, but it does not work. Can you please help? Thanks. Wesley Branton (talk) 00:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::The /## has to be the same for all the years. So it should be 1972 Results/17, 1974 Results/17 etc. I'll finish it off. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:43, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ok, thank you. So whatever the number in the original template is, that is the number for all years. I'll remember that. Wesley Branton (talk) 00:44, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I've completed it now. For a technical explanation, me and Marc (it was just us at the time) decided to do it like that rather than making long-winded and awkward to put together parameters. The number in the original template is the largest number of races in a season that the driver completed in. Depailler raced in 1976, so the 17 races is his maximum; someone like Dorino Serafini, who only drove in 1950, gets a /7 because 1950 only had seven races. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:57, March 5, 2014 (UTC)